Yvonne Goddard
Yvonne Megan Goddard(Yi-Von) is the daughter of Dr.Lila Goddard,nemesis of Carla Bernsen. Despite her mother being evil(technically good evil),Yvonne is a good person. Personality Yvonne is a generous,idealistic,warm-hearted,fair-minded and a versatile person. Her traits we're inherited from her father and hates people who are joining the evil side. Like her mother,Yvonne is hardworking at home,she is the one who do the household chores and prefer cleanliness at home. When it comes to evil,like Orville. Yvonne is showing her concern to others and doesn't want people to change. Yvonne is prefer to be very composed,modest and had a calm-demeanor. She was very serious and quiet and doesn't want any disturbance from the others. Yvonne reveals that she is a bookworm because she likes books and would always read books. She would often write books in romance or drama genre. Relationships Friends Bonnie Wilson ' Bonnie is the fellow co-worker of Yvonne. First met,during the first day of work,Yvonne was impressed by the ways that Bonnie writes book,like the touching endings and the middle romance scenes. This makes them close friends at work. 'Carla Bernsen ' Yvonne and Carla are quite indifferent. When Carla first met Yvonne,Yvonne din't mind on Carla fighting her mom because she thinks that the way of fighting evil. She would often say hi to Carla,when Carla enters the building and sometimes Yvonne's relationship to Carla comes to a sisterly bonding. 'Candace Flynn ' As a close friends,Yvonne and Candace get along very well. Yvonne also respects that Candace would bust her brothers for doing anything that are apart of the Laws of Physics. Yvonne also gets worried for Candace's mental state,because she was afraid that Candace might became mentally unstable. So she adviced Candace to bust her brothers for sometimes. 'Evelyn Du Bois ' Evelyn and Yvonne are best friends. Yvonne met Evelyn,when they were kids and Evelyn admirs Yvonne's flawless calm personality. Both of them had a closed relationship and din't even show a single fight,Yvonne also din't ask about Evelyn's biological family because it might just put a risk on their friendship. 'Karen Lansbury ' Karen is the favorite fashion designer of Yvonne. Yvonne saw Karen in the commercial and became a fan of hers after seeing her fashions on T.V. Yvonne wants to met Karen and she did. She actually met Karen after Candace introduced Karen to her. She was also shocked that Karen was just 18. 'Orville Roddenstein ' Orville is the love interest on Yvonne. Yvonne and Orville's relationship was considered to be forbidden by Lila Goddard and Aloyse Roddenstein because Yvonne is good and Orville is half-evil. but,Yvonne did everything just to be friends with Orville but to no avail. Yvonne would escape the house and met with him,their relationship is similar to Romeo and Juliet. Family 'Lila Goddard ''' Yvonne loves her mom dearly,they have a closed mother and daughter relationship. Yvonne din't mind on her mother turning evil. One of Yvonne's traits that was inherited from her mother is the hardworking trait. '''John Goddard Yvonne had a close relationship with her father. It was said that during Lila's pregnancy with Yvonne,John named Yvonne after the flower Jasmine,because the flower Jasmine is the symbol of grace. Thus,Yvonne liked the name so much that her father named her. Even though,Yvonne's parents are divorced,Yvonne would always visit her father. Information *Favorite Food - Nachos *Favorite Color - Purple *Allergic to - N *Favorite Flower - Jasmine *Favorite Gem - Citrine Appearance Yvonne has a short brown hair that reaches to her shoulder,she styled her hair in a japanese hairstyle. She has sky blue eyes and a curvaceous figure. Her normal attire is consists of a red t-shirt with ruffle sleeves,black skirt,white tights and red flats. She also wears a silver pendant with a jasmine powder inside of it. Background Information *Yvonne's is shown to have Vermiphobia. *Yvonne inherited the personality of her father. Category:Amanda Lopez's Pages Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Fanon Works